The present invention pertains to wall systems, and in particular, to a wall system specially suited for partitioning the floor space of retail establishments into various display areas.
In retail establishments, the available floor space is often partitioned to separate differing goods and permit various displays to be attractively set up independently of one another. However, wall partitions heretofore have been unwieldy, complicated, expensive and/or lacking in versatility. Furthermore, partitions spanning any significant length of the floor have either needed to be anchored to a perimeter wall or ceiling along their top edges, or have required laterally projecting legs every few feet for stability.
As can be readily appreciated, these options have serious drawbacks. The necessity of anchoring the partitions to a perimeter wall or ceiling of the building, substantially limits the placing of the partitions and/or the type of displays which may be assembled. While use of laterally projecting legs increases the versatility of the wall systems, the legs themselves create annoying obstructions which must be worked around in setting up the displays, detract from the appearance of the displays, and at times cause hazards for shoppers and employees.